Her Comet in the Night
by Tempestpegasus
Summary: A short story of Teen Luna X OC. R&R!


Her Comet in the night

Chapter 1

Shrike clopped down the stairs, belting out a large yawn as he reached the last step. The pony behind the counter bid him a good morning as he went through a stack of papers. Shrike returned the greeting and fumbled with the lock to his mailbox in the lobby. It was a quiet morning, and the shiny hinges of the mailbox made no sound as Shrike pulled out his mail. As he shut the door, one of the letters fell out of his hoof. As he knelt to retrieve it, he looked at it a bit closer. The return sender was Princess Celestia!

He rushed upstairs to his little brother, Hedge, who was currently eating his breakfast. Hedge lifted his hoof as he swallowed. "What is it bro?" "We got a letter from the Princess!" Hedge looked at him expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to open it and read it?" Shrike mentally facehooved and opened the letter. Written in flowing script was this...

" _Dear Shrike and Hedge Cobblestone,_

_ This is your Royal Princess, Celestia. I am extending you an invitation to the Grand Galloping Gala. I am sorry for such a late notice, but you just so happened to move in the day before the gala was to happen. It is planned for tonight. We always enjoy new ponies here in Canterlot! I am looking forward to meeting you in person. I hope to see you here tonight!_

_ Signed,_

_ ~Princess Celestia_

Two golden tickets were enclosed inside the envelope. Shrike was astonished that he and Hedge, of all ponies, would be invited to The Grand Galloping Gala. Hedge, of course, was excited as ever and flipped his plate into the air, the rest of his breakfast disappearing down his throat. He bolted for the door as he said, "Come on! Let's get ready!"

Shrike soon found himself at the carousel boutique, which was referred to him as the best place to get clothing for a small price. The owner, Rarity, was a very generous pony. As soon as they walked through the door she trotted up to them and said in her slight British accent, "Good morning gentlecolts! How may I assist you? She was dressed in one of her most lavish dresses in preparation for the Gala.

She led them around the store and Hedge got a top hat and a black bowtie. Rarity batted her eyelashes a few times at Hedge and said he looked dashing." Shrike got a plain green vest to wear, as well as green shoes with shiny buckles. Rarity personally approved of these and was shocked to see Shrike shy away at her compliments. "Why! I am commending your looks, there is no need to be embarrassed." Shrike stood a bit more, but whenever he was around girls, he always just felt like a mound of jelly.

Rarity Sent them off with a laugh and a flutter of her eyelashes, asking them to return whenever they so pleased. Shrike left with red cheeks and his head partially hung. They continued on wandering around the town a bit more, eventually stopping for lunch. Then they began the semi-long journey to Canterlot's Royal castle.

They reached the castle near dinner, and hoped they made it on time. Shrike and Hedge

clopped down the cobblestone road that led up to the massive front gates of the castle. The fierce guards eyed them as they passed, and they smiled back cautiously. Handing the confirmation letter to the attendant just past the gate, they followed the milling crowd up to the castle.

As they trotted inside, they saw the Grand princess of the sun sit on the top of the flight of stairs, shaking everypony's hooves as she met them. Shrike and Hedge got in the line and were eventually brought before her highness. They bowed with as much respect as they could muster and Shrike said, "Your highness, I am Shrike and this is my brother, Hedge." The princess bid them to rise and looked them each full in the face.

"Shrike. Hedge. What wonderful names!" she burst out in a peal of laughter, light and airy. She shook each of their hooves and said, "I'd love to get to know you both more later, but for now I must meet more ponies! The line seemed to stretch on forever as shrike leaned his head over the stairway. He bowed once more and said, "Farewell for now, Princess, but I have one last question."

She cocked her head slightly, motioning for him to continue. "Where is Princess Luna? I was wondering if I could…. Uhh…. Meet her." His face turned beet red and he drew his hoof over the rug. The princess giggled and said, "You shall meet her. I will call her out and tell her to look for you." Shrike shook his head "you don't need to do that, princess. I…" she smiled and waved them off with her hoof.

Shrike bowed respectfully and walked back down the stairs. They walked out into the dining room and Shrike went out on the porch and sat on a deserted table. Nopony was outside, so the wind seemed to blow desolately. He put his head in his hooves and worried that he wasn't good enough to meet her, and that it was just a passing curiosity to see her. Hedge, of course, wasn't fazed in the least. He trotted inside to get some food and pass the time.

As time went on, Shrike eventually went inside to eat with his brother. There were a lot of fancy ponies milling about, chatting about the events of the high life. Shrike was a quiet pony, so he didn't make any conversation and ended up sitting silently beside hedge, eating a small plate of food. he finally pushed his plate aside and walked back out to the porch. As he looked up into the sky, his mane and tail blew out behind him and he breathed in the fresh night air.

There was a sudden commotion inside and then everything went silent for a few moments. Shrike turned and saw Hedge come out onto the deck and whisper, "Shrike! The princess is here! Good luck." Shrike braced himself and leaned leisurely up against the railing. He heard Hedge trot off to continue his eating. There was silence for a few moments.

Then hoofsteps rang out on the stone deck. Shrike gulped and turned cautiously, bowing. "Princess Luna, my name is Shrike." When she spoke, it was in a quiet, gentle voice, "Please…... just call me Luna…." Shrike unintentionally looked straight up into her crystal blue eyes. She stared back at him for a moment before looking away, blushing. Shrike was unsure of how to continue, so he stared at the ground for a few moments before looking back up at her again.

He could see the pink start to flush her cheeks and his own started to fill. He looked away, embarrassed, and Luna stood momentarily staring into the night sky she had so beautifully crafted. Shrike finally looked up and said, "Well….. Prin…Erm, Luna." He ventured looking at her again. "I'm really, really excited that I got to meet you…. But I guess you have other things that you need to do…."

Shrike smiled faintly. Luna was startled for a moment, then said quietly, "I don't have anything I need to do right now…." "… Well, I guess if you'd like you can sit with me. I was going to stargaze for a little while." As he sat leaning up against the railing, Luna looked at him. "…. You….like to stargaze?" Shrike blushed heavily. "Erm… yeah…"Luna suddenly sat beside him and turned her face upward.

They sat and stargazed for a while, and when the wind started to blow Shrike went inside to get a blanket for Luna. She snuggled down inside and whispered her thanks. But when he sat back down on his haunches to continue looking up at the stars, she slowly leaned up against him. He was afraid of letting her fall over if he moved, so he sat totally still.

She hoped he was enjoying this as much as she was. Luna peeked over at him and saw that his eyes were strained. "_He must not like this….."_ She got up to leave. "Wait! Luna, where are you going?" She shook her head, a few tears fighting to burst her eyelids. "You….don't like this…" Shrike shook his head vigorously. "No, I do enjoy it! I'm just… afraid that you won't like me…"

Luna turned back to him and whispered, " Really? Or are you just toying with me…" Shrike wanted to hug her, but that would be wrong. So he settled for taking her hoof in his and saying, "Yes. From the bottom of my heart, yes." They sat silently for a few more minutes before glancing at him again and whispering, "What were you saying about me not liking you?"

Shrike blushed again as he explained. He had given up completely on ever finding somepony who liked him, and had settled for writing romance stories to satisfy his dreams. He hung his head. "I really don't think I'll ever find anypony…." He looked at Luna, and completely missed the look of appreciation that she had and said, "Could you help me? Do you know anypony that would…."

She put her hoof to his mouth. "I do…." She hugged him. He was so startled that it took him a moment before he hugged her back. When she pulled away, her eyes were half closed in bliss. "I feel the same way. My sister get's all the attention and respect. I'm just a background filly….:" Shrike put his hoof on her shoulder. "Well, you're not alone." She smiled brightly.

They spent the remainder of the party talking on the porch by themselves, Hedge coming out every once in a while. When the party was drawing to a close Shrike and Luna were sitting side by side in the same position talking. Luna never wanted it to end. Shrike was such an interesting Pegasus. But as the clock tolled eleven, Shrike finished his sentence and said cautiously, "Luna…. I think I should head home for the night….."

Luna was about to object when she realized that would be foalish. She lowered her head a bit as she whispered, "umm…. Ok…" Shrike didn't want it to end as much as she did. He asked, "umm… Do you have anything planned…. Later?" she jumped up in excitement and said, "No! No I don't!" Shrike smiled.

"Well, I don't have anything planned either. Umm, if you'd like we can possibly get together…." Luna began to hop lightly on the stone deck and brighten the whole area with her glowing face. She was happy beyond belief and was not afraid to show it. "Yes! I would love to! When do you have time?" Shrike scuffed his hoof on the ground. "I really have nothing, it's really…. when do you have time….?"

She was beaming. "Well, I have nothing planned tomorrow…. Would you like to get together then?" "S-sure! Umm.." Shrike smiled uneasily and nodded. "Yeah. So I guess I'll see you then?" Luna giggled. "Yes. Would you mind coming here?" Shrike shook his head. "It's no problem at all." Luna smiled, and then leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you then."


End file.
